Sclash Driver
The is the transformation belt used by Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Rogue. Conceptualized by Takumi Katsuragi as the evolution of Project Build, its schematics were completed by Sento Kiryu and copied by Soichi Isurugi. It was later revealed that, similar to the requirement for the Build Driver, using the Driver requires a minimum Hazard Level of 4.0 (as opposed to the former's requirement of 3.0), otherwise it will inflict a painful surge of energy upon the attempting user. . Functionality To transform with the Sclash Driver, Sclashjellies are inserted into the Power Press Slot of the belt, and the Activate Wrench is pumped to crush the Sclashjelly. In the show and toyline, Fullbottles are also fully compatible with the Sclash Driver. Constant usage of the Sclash Driver exposes the user to the unshielded effects of the Nebula Gas, similar to the exposure to the light of Pandora Box: every transformation makes the user grow increasingly aggressive and become obsessed with fighting, such as in the case of Kazumi Sawatari (Kamen Rider Grease). Anyone with a Hazard Level of below the minimum requirement of 4.0 attempting to transform will be painfully shocked and forced to eject the Driver and Sclashjelly off of their waist. Even for those who have met the prerequisite, those going through their first transformations will experience the electrical shocks, but once they have mastered it they no longer have this concern, overcoming the side effects as in the case of Ryuga Banjou and Kazumi Sawatari. Design The Sclash Driver is composed of the following parts: * : The like lever on the right hand side of the Driver. Used for transformation and to execute finishing attacks. When the wrench is pushed, the press mechanism of the Power Press Slot operates, squeezing the components of the Sclashjelly into the Driver. * : The slot the Sclashjelly is inserted into. A pressing mechanism is used to take the components of the Sclashjelly into the driver. * : The cylindrical section located on the left hand side of the Driver. It takes in the Sclashjelly's components via a tube and converts it into a substance called that responds to special pulses emitted by the driver and has characteristics that allows it to change into suit components or armed weaponry. * : The red section on top of the Jelly Tank. its function is to emit a pulse that allows the Variable Jelly to change into armor or weapons. * : The energy source of the Sclash Driver. It is located at the bottom of the Driver. It operates at high speed and generates the necessary energy to activate transformation and deliver finishing attacks. Users (chronological order) Finishers While transformed, Cross-Z Charge/Grease/Rogue initiates a finishing move by pumping the Activate Wrench. Cross-Z Charge uses the with the Dragon Sclashjelly. Grease uses the with the Robot Sclashjelly. Rogue uses the with the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle. A finisher with an Organic Fullbottle is called the while a finisher with an Inorganic Fullbottle is called the . Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge Dragon Sclashjelly= *Rider Kick: Cross-Z Charge does a flying sidekick, which a dragon's head forms around his right leg. *Rider Punch: Cross-Z Charge delivers a punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy. CZ-C Scrap Break.png|Scrap Break (Kick) Scrap Break Punch.png|Scrap Break (Punch) |-| Fullbottle= *'Charge Crash:' **'Taka:' Cross-Z Charge sprouts a pair of orange wings resembling the Sollstall Wings, and uses them for flight. *'Discharge Crash:' Taka Charge Clash.png|Charge Crash (Taka) Kamen Rider Grease Robot Sclashjelly= *Rider Kick: Grease uses his to generate in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful flying Kick to the enemy, coated in gold energy. He can also executes a jumping spinning heel kick. *Rider Punch: Using the on either of his hands, Grease performs a powerful punch with a Variable Jelly projection of the Demolition One. *Rider Shooting: In Ganbarizing arcade game, Grease fires four Robot Fullbottle insignia from his Machine Pack Shoulders and Machine Splash Armory as they explode upon latching to his targets. Grease shoulder armor boost.png|Scrap Finish (Flying Kick) (Prelude: Rocket Boost) Grease Rider Kick.png|Scrap Finish (Flying Kick) Scrap Finish 2.png|Scrap Finish (Spinning heel Kick) Robot Jelly Scrap Finish.png|Scrap Finish (Punch) |-| Fullbottle= *'Charge Crash:' **'Kuma:' Grease creates two Variable Jelly projections of bear claws, before slamming both into the enemy. *'Discharge Crash:' **'Lock:' Grease creates chains that entangle enemy before attacking with a Variable Jelly projection of Bind Master Key. **'Helicopter:' Grease creates a Variable Jelly projection of a , gaining the ability to fly. **'Keshigomu:' Grease creates a big eraser that allows him and/or his comrades to flee. Kuma Charge Clash.png|Charge Crash (Kuma) Lock Disharge chain.png|Discharge Crash (Lock) (Step 1:Chain creation) Discharge Lock punch.png|Discharge Crash (Lock) (Step 2: Powerful punch) Helicopter Discharge Clash.png|Discharge Crash (Helicopter) Keshigomu Discharge Eraser creating.png|Discharge Crash (Keshigomu) (Step 1: Eraser creation) Eraser treat.png|Discharge Crash (Keshigomu) Kamen Rider Rogue Crocodile Crack= *Rider Kick: Has four variations: **Using the on his legs, Rogue generates the to crush his target several times before launching them away. **Rogue charges his leg with purple energy and performs a somersault kick attack. **Rogue creates a Cruncher Fang projection in right leg before delivering an explosive kick. *Rider Punch: By charging energy into the , Rogue delivers a punch that is strong enough to kill a Hazard Smash. *Rider Shooting: Crack Up Finish.png|Crack Up Finish (Kick) (Version 1) Crack Up Finish 3.png|Crack Up Finish (Kick) (Version 2) Crack Up Finish single foot.png|Crack Up Finish (Kick) (Version 3) Crack Up Finish 2.png|Crack Up Finish (Punch) |-| Fullbottle= *'Charge Crash:' **'Phoenix:' Rogue transforms into a phoenix made of fire and rams into the enemy *'Discharge Crash:' **'Diamond:' Rogue either summons a cluster of diamonds to attack or a diamond barrier similar to Build's GorillaMond's secondary Vortex Finish, tanking even attacks capable of defeating Rogue, with the force of anything surpassing its defense harmlessly dispersed. Phoenix Charge Crash.png|Charge Crash (Phoenix) Rogue Diamond Bullets.png|Discharge Crash (Diamond) (Diamond blasts) Rogue Diamond Reflecting.png|Discharge Crash (Diamond) (Reflecting multiple projection) Rogue Diamond Shield.png|Discharge Crash (Diamond) (Enhanced-Diamond defense) Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker Cross-Z Charge= Cross-Z Charge can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Cross-Z Charge's body, causing his transformation to cancel. * : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. **'Cross-Z Dragon:' Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch. **'RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle:' Driver Breaker Dragon Break.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 1: Dragon Blast) Driver Breaker Dragon Break 2.png|Scrap Break/Let's Break (Cross-Z Dragon) (Step 2: Punch) |-| Grease= Grease can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Grease's body, causing his transformation to cancel. * : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. **'2 Fullbottles:' **'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ***'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and performs a drill attack at the enemy. This finisher is capable of taking down a wall of a building. * : With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. **'2 Fullbottles:' **'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ***'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and slides at the enemy for a punching maneuver via the Variable Jelly, before surfing around the enemy whilst shooting it multiple times, then performing his Scrap Finish attack. * : With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, and the Machine Splash Armory, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly, plus the energy of an inorganic Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver, Grease performs a powerful shooting attack and a stabbing maneuver. **'2 Fullbottles:' ***'Kuwagata + Fukurou' (in Twin Breaker) + Castle (in Sclash Driver): Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together in the shape of Castle Fullbottle logo before ramming into the enemy. **'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' Driver Breaker Robot Finish prelude.png|Scrap Finish + Twin Break (Robot + Robot) (Prelude) Driver Breaker Robot Twin Break.png|Scrap Finish + Twin Break (Robot + Robot) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Dash and punch.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 1: Sliding and punch) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Shooting beam.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 2: Twin Breaker shooting) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Uppercut punch.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 3: Uppercut punch) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Jelly floating.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 4: Floating) Scrap Finish+Twin Finish - Jelly Scrap Finish.png|Scrap Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot) (Step 5: Rider Kick) Castle Scrap Break Fukurou Kuwagata Twin Break.png|Discharge Crash/Twin Finish (Kuwagata, Fukurou and Castle) Combinations *Build (in his RabbitTank Sparkling Form) and Cross-Z Charge perform a combination of Build's Sparkling Finish and Cross-Z Charge's Scrap Break. CZ-C Scrap Break.png|Double Attack (Sparkling Finish (RabbitTank Sparkling)/Scrap Break)) Behind the Scenes Portrayal The belt is voiced by , who previously voiced Rey Kivat and Arc Kivat in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. Notes *The belt's design and alternative method of initiating the transformation, while using a variant of the series collectible, parallels the Genesis Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Kamen Rider Cross-Z would be similar to Kamen Rider Zangetsu as both Riders would make use of their respective Drivers' upgrades to take on a new form, modifying their Rider names. ***Prior instances where it resulted in a Form Change but did not change the actual name of the given Rider have been seen in Main and Secondary Riders, starting as recently as Genm's use of the Buggle Driver, and as far back as Baron's Lemon Energy Arms. *Sclash is a portmanteau of "squash" and "clash". *Similar to the Genesis Driver users' Ride Wear possessing tubes around the head, a unique aspect of the Sclash Driver's Rider Forms incorporates the medium used in the Driver into the armor: **Sclashjelly-like ornaments as part of the armor for Cross-Z Charge and Grease. **A crack-like design from Kamen Rider Rogue's Fullbottle being incorporated into the chest and head. **The contents/frame of the medium influencing the design of the base armor as well as the appearance of the head and chest for the forms using either medium. *Roughly translated, the first part of the Driver's announcement ties into the medium used: Cross-Z Charge and Grease's, , refers to the squeezing of the Sclashjellies and the jelly forming their armor, and Rogue's, , refers to the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle being crushed in the Sclash Driver and the crocodile that bites and cracks Rogue's head. Regular organic/inorganic Fullbottles, when crushed in the Sclash Driver, announce . **Uniquely, the transformation differs between the Sclashjelly users and Kamen Rider Rogue, with the added elements of a large crocodile head-shaped vice cracking the mid-transformation container, and the only armor that shows animation being the crocodile biting the Rider's head. *As with other aspects of the season drawing from previous concepts, the visual design of the Driver appears to mix elements of both the aforementioned Genesis Driver and the Mach Driver Honoh of ''Kamen Rider Drive. **The connection between the two Drivers appears as an inversion of the Gaia Drivers from ''Kamen Rider W'', where the newer model causes corruption from the transformation item's contents, and uses one instead of two. **The use of a handle/rotation implement to initiate the transformation can be seen in almost all secondary Riders' Drivers starting as far back as the Accel Driver of Kamen Rider W, the design of the Sclash Driver likely incorporating aspects from all succeeding secondary Rider Drivers. *The Driver's side-effects that makes the users increasingly aggressive at each transformation makes it similar to the SB-333B Delta Driver. Appearances **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **''ROGUE'' ***''Second Chapter: Dark Night Fall'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars }} References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)